Never Unknown Story
by Keyrie
Summary: Palet, kuas dengan berbagai macam ukuran, cat yang memiliki berbagai macam warna, dan kanvas putih besar. Ini adalah kisahku tentang kanvas putih dan cerita tentang cinta yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Tentang perasaan yang abstrak dan sulit. Tentang cinta yang takkan pernah terbalaskan. /New Summary/ /RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid/UTAUloid isn't mine.**

**Warning : Too many typo, OOC, Failed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siluet keemasan itu seakan membutakan pemandanganku. Aku terhenyak untuk beberapa saat sambil terpaku diam tak bergerak di bangku yang telah disediakan. Pikiranku masih melayang-layang tentang sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah kuingat sebelumnya. Atau bahkan, kejadian yang belum pernah terjadi padaku. Itu aneh, bukan?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang mendecit. Pintu terbuka. Orang yang membukanya tersenyum dan menyengir khas dirinya sambil membungkukkan badan pada ketua panitia dan menyebutkan kata 'maaf' karena dirinya terlambat. Semua orang bahkan tahu bahwa ia habis berlari-lari, membuat dahinya di penuhi oleh peluh.

Setelah mendapatkan kata 'dimaafkan' oleh sang Ketua, orang itu berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di sebelahku sambil tersenyum. Dia meminta tisu padaku untuk mengelap peluhnya dan mulai menyimak beberapa wejangan oleh ketua panitia. Dia menuliskan beberapa kalimat sesuai dengan perintah sang Ketua dengan menggoreskan tinta penanya. Terkadang, ia mencolek pundakku dan meminjam tip-ex dengan alasan dia lupa membawanya.

"Cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk membawa bahan-bahan yang saya tadi sebutkan." Kata sang Ketua yang berambut ungu panjang dengan model ala samurai. Disampingnya, ada seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda lembut yang notabene adalah pacar sang Ketua sekaligus merupakan wakil ketua Panitia.

Aku mengambil tas selempangku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan aula tersebut, sampai orang itu menghentikan langkahku. "Rin!" panggilnya. Aku menoleh. Dia melambaikan tip-ex milikku yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya. "Ini punyamu, kan?" Dia menyerahkan tip-ex bewarna jingga dengan hiasan jeruk di depannya dan tulisan 'MILIK RIN KAGAMINE' dengan tinta bewarna jingga. Aku mengangguk dan memasukkan tip-ex milikku itu kedalam tas,kemudian kembali untuk melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti.

"Tunggu." Katanya. Aku menghela nafas. Cengiran khasnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang aku akui lumayan keren. "Mau pulang bareng?" tanyanya. Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Pulang bareng?" ulangku. Dia mengangguk.

" saja. Aku merasa bosan jika tidak ada teman berbicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Hey, lagipula, kita ini kan tetangga. Rumahmu dan rumahku searah." Katanya. Aku terdiam sebentar. Aku dan dia memang bertetangga sejak kecil. Namun, aku jarang keluar rumah dan bermain dengan dia dan anak-anak lain karena aku adalah tipe anak yang sulit untuk beradaptasi dan bergaul dengan orang lain. Mungkin karena itulah sampai sekarang aku belum mempunyai teman satupun.

"Baiklah." Dia tersenyum lebar ketika aku mengatakan kata itu di depannya.

.

.

.

**Minna-san ^^ maaf kalau chapter pertama masih pendek. Diusahakan akan update seminggu atau sebulan sekali berhubungan dengan jadwal author yang lumayan padat. Akhir kata, Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Mengikuti chapter sebelumnya.**

**Warning : Mengikuti chapter sebelumnya juga.**

**Note : Untuk chapter dua dan seterusnya, saya akan menggunakan normal POV. Kebetulan, chapter pertama adalah bagian prolog, jadi masih menggunakan POV nya Rin. Untuk seseorang yang disebut 'dia' pada chapter sebelumnya, kalian bisa tahu sekarang siapakah 'dia' itu di chapter ini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ itu menghempaskan tas nya di sudut ruangan. Dia melihat beberapa anak yang seangkatan dengannya asyik mengobrol satu sama lain, tanpa memperhatikan kehadirannya di ruangan tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dimana pelajaran yang menyangkut dengan materi seperti IPA, IPS, Matematika atau pelajaran-pelajaran membonsankan lainnya ditiadakan. Sekolah memanfaatkan hari tersebut untuk mengikuti pelajaran ekstrakurikuler yang telah dipilih.

Dan Rin, gadis itu memilih ekskul melukis di sekolahnya. Kecintaannya terhadap karya seni sepertinya menurun dari ayahnya, Leon yang seorang pelukis ternama di kotanya. Sejak kecil, Rin memang sudah menonjolkan bakat melukisnya. Kanvas putih, cat dengan berbagai warna, kuas dengan macam-macam ukuran dan juga palet adalah temannya sejak kecil.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa guru ekskul melukis mereka, Oliver-sensei.

"Selamat pagi juga, sensei." Koor murid-muridnya serempak. Oliver tampak tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban murid-muridnya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Tema melukis kalian hari adalah Langit. Kalian bisa menambahkan hiasan-hiasan lain seperti balon udara atau burung. Ya, kalian hanya cukup menuangkan imajinasi kalian. Kalian bisa memulai melukis dari sekarang." Perintah Oliver.

Rin mengambil sebotol cat bewarna jingga, merah, dan kuning. Dia akan membuat langit dengan tema _sunset_ yang indah, lengkap dengan pemandangan laut yang membuat lukisannya terlihat lebih nyata. Dia menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas putih di hadapannya. Tangannya yang putih bersih mulai sedikit bewarna-warni akibat terkena cipratan cat.

"Kerja yang bagus. Kau bisa menambahkan siluet burung yang terbang menuju titik terbenamnya matahari. Terus bekerja." Puji Oliver membuat Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Tepat pada saat Rin mengucapkan kata terima kasih, seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde yang diikat ponytail menghampiri Oliver-sensei. Mereka berbicara mengenai sesuatu, dan siapapun dapat melihat anggukan Oliver ketika ia berbicara dengan pemuda ponytail itu.

"Anak-anak, Len Kagamine dari klub fotografi ditugaskan untuk memotret kelas melukis kita. Harap tenang dan jangan ribut. Biarkan dia bekerja agar hasilnya bagus." Perintah Oliver. Len, pemuda dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya itu kemudian memotret kelas melukis dan beberapa anak-anak kelas melukis.

Rin masih tetap fokus pada lukisannya dan tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sekarang berada di belakangnya. Tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rin, bagaimana gadis blonde itu mencipratkan cat, menorehkan kuas, atau sekadar tersenyum puas. Len sempat berhenti memotret hanya untuk memperhatikan gadis itu, kemudian ia sadar bahwa waktu yang diberikannya untuk memotret kelas melukis hanya 30 menit saja.

Sambil menunggu waktu yang pas, ia memotret Rin dengan lukisannya yang sangat indah.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana cara Len memotret seorang gadis yang tengah melukis itu menjadi sangat profesional. Hanya waktu yang tahu, bagaimana perasaan yang kuat itu tumbuh menjadikan sebuah cerita yang bermula dengan lukisan, dan juga kisah saat mereka pulang bersama sore kemarin.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: **Aihhh~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua :D Walaupun masih pendek-pendek, setidaknya saya masih bisa update cerita gajelas milik saya ini. Memang, disini penjelasan tentang siapa 'dia' itu dikit banget. Cuma satu kalimat saja.-. Karena saya juga bingung mau mendeskripsikannya bagaimana ._.

Anyway, thanks berat buat **Suzuki Honoda** yang telah me-review dan men-fave cerita yang sangat aneh ini. Gomen ya saya tidak bisa update terlalu cepat, tapi saya usahakan agar update minimal sebulan dua kali :D

Akhir kata, review? :3


End file.
